When cherry blossoms fall
by LoMXD
Summary: My brother broke our family, my spirit and now, without knowing it, I was about to break his greatest friendship. And she will surely punish for simply pursuing these dreadful,wonderful feelings. KasumixRyu,One sided AyanexRyu, just a little AyanexHayate
1. Chapter 1

My brother broke our family, my spirit and now, without knowing it, I was about to break his greatest friendship. (KasumixRyu)

The cherry blossoms were normally very beautiful in the spring, but when their bright pink color was over thrown by the color of blood the spring tranquility was shattered. Kasumi stood gasping for breath at the edge of this hidden battlefield. Shurikens were plastered into the bark of trees and the assassins sent to kill her lay unconscious on the ground. _"I need to get out of here..."_ She thought to herself. Holding onto her bleeding arm, the kunoichi turned her back to the fallen, and dashed out of the cherry blossom forest. It was not long after that she stumbled across a tranquil bridge. On the other side, a village broke the peaceful horizon.

"I didn't know there was a village this far out" She muttered to herself. no one would attack her in plain view like this, so Kasumi realized that she was safe for a little while.

The village was peaceful yet bustling at the same time. The smell of iron rose from the blacksmith and contestedd with the smell from th vending stands that lined the dirt streets. Doors to shops were left open to welcome all who came to browse their wares. Kasumi did her best to keep her wounded arm out of sight as she walked down the streets. One shop in particular had a strange array of old looking house trinkets and even a few katanas hanging on the wall. "_An Antique shop?" _ She couldn't help but walk in and look inside. Everything from old books to ancient vases were there. It was almost entertaining to look aat every single item and wonder what the story was behind it.

"Need help finding anything?" A voice said. Kasumi turned around to see the shop owner looking at her.

"Ah..N-no I was just looking around a bit..."She muttered feeling a bit embarassed. She looked at the man standing before her. He had long amber colored haird tied back into a ponytail, and his forest green eyes were stern, yet gentle.

"Excuse me...Aren't you...Ryu Hayabusa?" She asked suddenly remembering his face and name.

"Yes. And your Kasumi correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Well let me know if you-"

He suddenly stopped when he realized that her arm was bleeding.

"Your hurt "

"Oh...It's uh-"

He gently took her wrist and started pulling her to the back room.

"Come with me."

Kasumi was surprised. Despite his somewhat demanding tone of voice, she knew she wasn't under any threat.

"Wait here." He instructed. She sat down on a stone bench. She inspected the open wound on her arm. Now that she had time to look at it, she realized how bad the cut had actually been. When Ryu came back into the room, he was carrying a first aid kit .

"Give me your arm."

Kasumi was somewhat afraid to say : "It's okay I can do it myself." So she just followed his request. Even though he was gentle, the burning pain cause by the cleaning solution was enough to make her flinch.

"Sorry."

"It's okay..."

She was surprised at how delicate he was when actually wrapping gauze around her arm. It was a mostly quick and painless procedure.

"Your welcome to rest here for awhile" He said as he got up. He went back out to the front. Probably to help a customer. Kasumi let herself relax for awhile. She knew she was safe as long as she was here. She did feel a little awkward with Ryu however. Probably because they only knew each other through Hayate. Who of course was out to kill her. Once Night came, Ryu once again entered the back room.

"Kasumi, do you have a place to rest tonight?" He asked.

" I wasn't actually planning on staying here. I came across the village by chance. You see I-"

Ryu held a hand up to silence her.

"You were attacked. I know. Your welcome to stay at my home tonight. If anyone comes and looks for you I'll turn them away."

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked.

"I don't think it's fair for everyone to gang up on you like that. Especially your siblings."

_He said siblings...he must know about Ayane. _

_ "_I don't want to give you an trouble..." She muttered.

"It's okay. Your a friend."

--

Wow. I throught of this while actually playing online with Hayabusa and Kasumi as my team XD

I hope you guys enjoy reading my fanfictions as much as I like writing them. Hoipefully this will be as good as a romance as some of my guilty gear ones are. The rivalry the love that my tear to friends apart!dramatic sparkle face The intense feelings that will overflow will bind these people into a wonderfully dreadful tale of passion!!

Doa Cast:...sweat drops...She does not own any of us we belong to tecmo and team ninja..just so you all know...


	2. Chapter 2

nOkay here is chapter two...it sucks I'm only at the begining and I already have ideas for the final showdown TTTT. So as I was writing some of Ryu's character description, I started wondering stupid things like 'how tall is he' and 'how much does he weigh' so I dug out my DoA 4 manual and noticed a small something under the line of facts I desired ' Body Size'...Weird O/O

--

Ryu Hayabusa's home was vey neat. Of course it was classical Japanese arachitecture, but the mountain setting made it even more tranquil. Despite the beautiful atmosphere, Kasumi still felt tense. She had never spent this much time with Ryu. Not even when his family came to visit the clan home. Even then she never spent time with him.

"Please pardon the intrusion." She said.

"Don't worry about it. "

She quietly followed him as he led her to a guest room.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Youv'e already done so much for me already...Thank you."

He smiled lightly before taking his leave. Once she settles her breath Kasumi simply closed the screen window, and untied her long red hair. It felt good to actually relax for awhile. _"I should probably leave before morning though..."_ Hoping that wasn't going to be the case, Kasumi closed her eyes to a dream.

The sunshine was pouring through the paper screens and it easily woke Kasumi. The crisp mountain air was slightly chilly and smelled of rain. "_ Damn...I was supposed to leave a lot earliar..."_ She thought to herself.

She stepped out onto the door stsep, only to see Ryu sitting down in the sunslight.

"Oh. Your awake. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I was about to go up the mountain to do some fishing.Care to join me?"

At first she didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to get back on the road, but another really wanted to enjoy the mountain air a little more.

"Sure."

The walk there was quiet but pleasant. The trees where tall and proud.And the birds were singing happily. The climb itself wasn't that hard. Even someone like her could keep up with someone as strong as Ryu.

"So...how is my brother doing?" She asked.

"He is doing well. I don't visit with him much anymore though."

"I see..."

Bringing up Hayate was the only thing that made Kasumi feel awkward. And it was obvious that Ryu noticed.

"I heard that another clan wants to make some kind of arrangements with the mugen tenshin. If it's an enemy clan then he must be very stressed."

"It coud be. He has always worked very hard at everything he did.

The spot that Ryu chose was perfect. Boulders lined one side of the river making it a perfect place to cast a line.

"I brought two rods if you want try."

"That sounds like fun." Kasumi responded with a smile.

"I wasn't aware that you fished."

"I've done it with Father and Hayate once. I was still a child so naturally I was really impatient."

Ryu baited the rod and handed it to her. They both cast in different directions to avoid getting the lines tangled. Despite that factor, they still sat within hearing distance.

"You know, we probably should take you to a doctor. Your arm probably needs stiches." He said.

"I can do that on my way out." She replied."_Easy for me to say, I barely have enough money to get by"_

Ryu could easily read her expressions, and he knew that the whole thing was an extreme bother to her.

"I think I know someone who can help. He's a friend of mine and I guaruntee you he's better then any doctor."

"I can't let you do that. You've done so much for me already. It would just be-"

"A bother?"

When he finished her sentence like that, she couldn't help but stare into his green eys, wondering what to say.

"Yes. a bother."

He laughed slightly.

"Your no bother to me Kasumi. It's actually been so long since Iv'e had company. Anyway, Masamura is sure to like you"

-

Wow. I feel bad that I didn't upload this chapter right away.

So uh...anyone wanna tell me what the body size unit of measure is? X/D I started playing DoA 4 online a couple of days agao and it's hard to find sessions for a medium level player like myself, so I started a session called "Fav pairings? XD" and surprisingly enough it got alot of people in it. though I can't realy tell if the people playing in teams of Bayman and Hayate are getting the wanna-be rule that I wish to see applied XD

yep I played as Kasumi and Ryu the Whole time.

Btw, if you wanna find me on Xbox Live, I share a tag w/ my twin and it's" NeonGenesis101


	3. Chapter 3

The fishing trip turned out to be very successful. Kasumi was surprised that she remembered how to draw the line in. She herself managed to catch 3 while ryu caught at least 4 maybe more. The walk back down was a little more dangerous, seeing as how the boulder covered path was steep. Walking up was no problem for ninja like themselves.

"That was fun. Thank you for having me along." Kasumi said. She carried both rods over her shoulder While Ryu carried the basket the had brought along.

"No thank you for coming with me. Shall we make a stop back before we head down to the village?" Ryu asked.

"If you want to"

Without saying"Sure let's" The two just started walking back in the direction of Ryu's household. It was then that Kasumi started wondering about him. _"I wonder why he doesn't live with his clan. Shouldn't he be in the Hayabusa village rather then the Mugen tenshin area?"_ She asked herself. She almost wanted to ask out loud but she thought better of it.

When Ryu slid the front door open, he noticed a pair of black sandals in front of him. He was positive that he locked the door, but there were only a few people that knew how to get in, and they wouldn't unless it was an emergency.

"Kasumi, wait out back by the garden patch. And mask you ki." He ordered. Kasumi quietly did as she was told._" Either Ayane or Hayate is here..."_ She concluded. Hopefully it wasn't to late to mask her presence. However someone like Hayate would be able to sense her energy from a mile away. Still, she stood behind the house and waited nervously.

Even though he was positive that it was someone he knew, Ryu still made it a point to enter the house cautiously. There at the entrance to the dining area was Ayane, sitting patiently on the floor.

"I was wondering when you would begin to show." She said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"A couple of our men got back this morning. They were injured but not severely."

"And?"

"We think they might have run into Kasumi."

"Isn't that what you sent that out for?"

Suddenly, Ayane's eyes burned with rage. She rose up from her spot and walked close to Ryu looking him dead in the eye.

"What's with your attitude? Kasumi is a traitor that needs to be dealt with. Who knows what should could be doing to back stab the clan now!"

"I don't think she would do that. If she was that hateful then she would have killed your men."

"So she was here."

Ryu remained silent.

"If your hiding her from me, you'll regret it."

He still said nothing. His empty gaze was enough to make Ayane feel uncomfortable. As she headed for the door, Ryu simply turned around to make sure she didn't make any side trips.

"Master Hayate would be most disappointed, if his best friend betrayed him too."

With that said, she dashed off leaving nothing but a storm of dust kicked up from her feet._"Hayate knows that I am an ally of both him and Kasumi. He will not be angered."_

When he was sure Ayane was out of the area, Ryu went to the back garden. Sure enough Kasumi stood unharmed.

"Let's go. We shouldn't ignore your arm any longer."

"Okay...Thank you."

"Huh. It will need some stitching" Masamura muttered as he inspected Kasumi's arm.

"Would you be able to get it done tonight?" Ryu asked.

"Don't insult me Ryu, I'll have it done in a couple minutes!" The old man cheered. He went into the back to fetch supplies he would need.

Ryu followed him into his back office, leaving Kasumi to stare at the stars through the only seen open window.

"You won't tell anyone that you met with her right? Your certainly aware that she is of the Mugen Tenshin clan. She is one of their outcasts."

With a chuckle Masamura said " Don't worry my boy. If you are trying to keep her hidden I will surely do the same. Besides, you seem to be the right one for her."

"What are you talking about?"

Masamura pulled an arm around Ryu's neck and slung around so he could see Kasumi sitting down in the other room, simply staring blankly out the window, somewhere lost in her sea of thoughts.

"Look at her Ryu. That girl is probably the loneliest soul in earth right now. That and she's beautiful. Take good care of her." He whispered, releasing Ryu from his grasp. The old man turned his attention back to the things he needed.

_" She is...Beautiful..."_

Sure enough, Masamura had her arm stitched in less then 20 minutes and he had the two on there way. The town was still busy even at night. By observation Kasumi could tell that the towns people were preparing for something.

"What are the villagers getting ready for?" She asked.

"Oh there is a festival coming up. The star festival I think."

"Oh. Okay."

He couldn't help but watched her as she observed the setting. Her eyes were filled with nothing but longing,

"How long has it been since youv'e been to a festival?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh about..well I haven't been to one since before I was exiled." She replied.

"If you want, you can stay for awhile at my place and I'll take you to this one."

"What? Are you sure?"

"You do want to go right?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be any trouble to you."

He smiled back.

"Don't worry. You aren't"

--

This really makes me want to draw htem together in festival clothes. Don't you think Kasumi would look cute in a kimono X/D

I think I'll start drawing pictures for my fanfiction. I'll try to color them too. If you want to take the time, please search for them on deviantart.

My DA username is :

Millia--rage


	4. Chapter 4

wow. I didn't expect to be this far in only two days. Thanks to all you readers for leaving such wonderful reviews. Seriously, I've never read any that have made me so happy . but what I really ask of you is that you enjoy the story to your hearts content. and now, here is chapter 4.

--

-

She had to admit it.Kasumi was pretty excited to go the festival. Sure she didn't have a kimono to wear, but she didn't really mind it. What she was really looking forward to was just being there. Right now, she was the only one in the house. For some reason, Ryu sasid he had something he needed to head back to his shop to help close it down for the night. Kasumi felt bad that he had been watching over her for a full day now.

"I wonder if he would mind if I used his kitchen..."She muttered to herself.The least she could do to pay him back was make dinner.She took the time to observe the decor was she walked down the hall. The house itself was mostly barren, but occasionally a wall hanging came up .The kitchen Itself was a small kitchen but considering there was only one person in the home it did seem to suit.

There was a note on the table. Scribbled in black ink it read:

_ Kasumi,_

_ If there is anything you need, please help yourself. Make yourself at home._

_ Hayabusa _

She felt some what released. Now she wouldn't have to worry if she used his kitchen or not. But it was still hard to feel comfortable in a home like setting. Much less a man's home...Ryu's home.

"I better get started." She said to herself as she tied her hair back. She may have been living on her own for awhile but occasionally, Kasumi w would take a job somewhere. Mostly waiting tables or cooking a restaurants in random towns. Because of that, she was actually quite skilled in the kitchen.

"Oh...What should I make?" She asked herself. While she thought about the main course, she made sure to start rice off first.

She decided to use two of the three fish the she caught. Sashimi didn't sound like a bad idea. It was simple and she knew a couple tips on making it taste even better. Before she knew it, the table wast set for two and all she had left to do was wait for him to come home. Then the thought of eating alone with Ryu suddenly made her nervous. For a reason unknown to her, she felt like a house wife waiting for her husband to come home._"Stop thinking like that, your simply paying him back for everything he's done to help you"_ She told herself.

The sound of the door sliding open made her jump. The way she was feeling wouldn't have been any different if an enemy was walking through the door, but somewhat to her dismay, it was indeed Ryu.

"I'm back."He greeted.

"W-welcome home. I Made dinner already if your hungry..."

She hoped he didn't notice, but she felt her cheeks burning up.

"Thank you.."

The two sat down and Kasumi served the rice.

"So how long have you been running that shop?' She asked. Hopefully some small talk would make her feel more comfortable.

"About 4 years. The store itself has been in the family for a couple generations though. Kind of like an heirloom."

"May I ask who ran it before?"

"It was my mother. But after she passe away it was decided that it would go to my father and I. After I turned 19, he came to the decision that I was old enough to run it on my own."

"I see. Well it's a very pleasent shop.When you walk in you,suddenly want to know the story behind everything."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"How do you keep it stocked? "

"Well aside from people selling their old antiques to use, sometimes people from the clan bring them back from their journeys. "

"Why is it that you don't live in the Hayabusa village?"She asked.

"I don't know. It's just a little more peaceful out here. But I'm never to far away if they need me."

"That's good that they can depend on you."

"By the way, I asked a friend to stop by tomorrow morning. You two can go look for a kimono if you want."

"Y-you didn't have to do that! " She said.

"By the way this is really good"

"You ignoring the point!"

They both stared at each other and laughed.

"I want you to have a good time tomorrow, and besides, you probably haven't worn a kimono in a long time either."

"_Actually I wore one on new years when I was hanging out with Hitomi"_

"Thank you Ryu."

After dinner the helped eachother with dishes and cleaning the tables. Alll the while chit chatting about simple things like gardening, sports, and what some of there other friends were up to.

"Well it's late. we should probably get to sleep." Ryu said.

"Yeah...Good night."

"Yeah. You too."

"_How did I end up staying here longer then one day?"_ Kasumi asked herself. She couldn't sleep so she found herself sitting at the edge of her room staring at the full moon.

"I wonder who it was he called over..."

The next morning was just as sunny and fresh as the last. Kasumi found herself making tea even before Ryu woke up.

"I wonder how late he sleeps.."She told herself. She then heard a knock on the door. Open sliding it open, she was greeted by the familiar face of a chipper, happy Chinese girl.

"Lei Fang! what are you doing here?"

"That one guy asked me if I would come down and help you find a kimono for tonight's festival. oh and this guy was bored so I brought him along." She said pulling out a stranger from behind her. Much to Kasumi's surprise, it was Jan Lee.

"It's good to see you again."

"So is he even awake yet?" Jan lee asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet."

Kasumi turned around to let their guests in and she found herself almost running into the missing person.

"Well good morning Mr.Hayabusa!" Lei fang greeted.

"Good morning." He replied.

The four of them sat down and had some tea to get there morning started.

"So do you both plan on sticking around for the star festival?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah. We actually are just touring Japan for the fun of it right now."

"Well she is, I'm trying to find some information."Jan lee blurted.

"On what?"

"Some of the families of Shinobi in China are saying something about the Mugen Tenshin clan arranging some kind of agreement with another clan. I'm just trying to figure out what it is."

"Just out of curiosity? Well aren't you brave." Ryu teased.

Lei Fang stood up from her seat.

"Well Kasumi let's go! We only have about 5 hours tofind one that looks good on you!"

"Okay. I'll be back before sun down."

--

Okay, two things: I apologize for not getting to the festival yet XD and two:When did I add Jan Lee x Lei Fang? XD

I'll have chapter 5 up in about an hour or so, if not it'll be up by today. promise


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, as promised, here is chapter 5. Hopefully I can have chapter 6 up by either late tonight or early tomorrow. It's going to be one of those two XD.

--

Since it was the day before the festival, even the market was crowded. Girls were at shops and stands, trying on a last minute kimono or getting suggestions on hair or what not. Kasumi and Lei Fang had no problem navigating through the crowds though.

"I had no idea that there were this many people living in this village."

"Most of them are probably tourists." Lei fang said.

"So...Where do we start?"

"Well, let's just start looking around for a bit."

And so the two began to simply walk down the market area, looking at different patterns,colors and textures. Every once in awhile they would go in and look more in depth. But they stuck mostly to a browsing mode.

"So how did you end here with Hayabusa anyway?" Lei Fang asked as she leaned over to obseerve some colors.

"Well...I just came here after a battle and he helped treat my arm." Kasumi said. She showed Lei fang the long line of black stitches that ran from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Ouch that looks painful."

"Not really..."

Her mind went back to that first night when Ryu had wrapped it up at the shop. His touch was warm, and gentle. But simply remembering the feeling brought a rush of cherry red to Kasumi's cheeks.

"Hm? Is something wrong? Your cheeks are all red. "

"N-no it's nothing. We should stop browsing and make up our minds on this."

"Okay. Well I think maybe you should wear pink. not all pink though. Maybe pink red and white. Like that one outfit you have."

"Okay. But where are we going to find one like that?"

"Trust me We'll find one."

Once They rounded a few shelves. Lei Fang took one down.

"Hey Kasumi. Do you like this one?"

It had all the colors the wanted. It was white with a Pink Iris Print. The obi was a dark red.

"I like it. It's exactly what your were looking for."

"And it's exactly what we ned to impress Ryu."

Kasumi suddenly went inot a small mental panic.

"Wait a minute! I never said I wanted to impress him! That's the wrong idea completely."

"But that's all the fun in going with a boy!"

"Are you going with Jan Lee?"

"Yep and I'm gonna blow him away!" Lei fang said flipping her hair for a persuasive effect. Kasumi couldn't help but laugh._ "I wish I could be that carefree all the time"_ She thought to herself.

So in the end, Kasumi did buy the one that they had looked at. While looking at it down in the paper bag, she came to the conclusion that what Lei Fang said was true. She did want to imrpess Ryu with the way she looked.

"I feel concided." She whispered under her breath.

"Great now all we need is to find out how to do your hair." Lei Fang said, interuppting Kasumi's train of thought.

"I was thinkingh maybe just a braid or a ponytail..."

"He's seen you with that though! Let's think of something different!" Lei Fang said. She took some of Kasumi's hair in her hands lightly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Maybe osmething along the lines of half down half up, I mean you do have enough hair to pull that off."

Kasumi just sighed in impatience "_This is going to be a long afternoon"_

So they sat in the park while Lei Fang tried finding something to do with Kasumi's hair. While she did that, Kasumi couldn't help but let her mind wander."_I wonder what I'm still doing here. I shouldn't be staying with Ryu for this long. Pretty soon Ayane, or even Hayate will be showing up...and that will only cause him trouble"_

"I got it!" Lei fang shouted catchign the attention of many other of the park goers.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kasumi asked under a whisper.

"This is going to look great! I think he'll love it!"

Kasumi sighed as Lei fang tested out her idea.

"We're back!" She hollered into the hall.

Ryu and Jan lee were waiting in the dining area.

"Why don't you guys go get dressed and we'll leave." Ryu said. Lei Fang was already Urging Kasumi into the guest room.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" She said chipperly.

Now that the moment had actually come Kasumi was nervous for some reason, so much so that her hands couldn't even tie the obi right.

"Here let me get that for you."Lei Fang said. Kasumi simply sighed.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see the look on Ryu's face when he sees you."

Once she got done tying the obi, Lei Fang set to fixinmg up the kunoichi's hair. She left half of it down as she said, but the other half was split into two and put into two buns tied with red string.

"There! All done! My don't you look charming." Lei Fang laughed. Kasumi knew her cheeks were flaring.

"you look cute too." Kasumi replied. The kimono that Lei Fang was wearinf was purple with a white koi fish print. The Obi was a sunflower yellow the matched the color of the ribbons used to keep her traditional braids in place.

"You think so? Well, let's see what our friends have to say. "

When the door slid open, time itself seemed to stop. Holding her breath, Kasumi had hoped that what he saw impressed him. From the look on his face he didn't seem to notice any change.

"You look nice." He sai with a smile.

Somewhere Lei Fang and Jan less were having a playful argument, Kasumi couldn't tell what it was about though. Not over the sounds of her hearbeat.

-

okay here's the deal, since I didn't keep my promise to have this up yesterday, I solemly swear to have two more chapter up by midnght MST. I swear on the grave that will never be Ryu Hayabusa XD

with lvoes as always

LoMXD


	6. Chapter 6

okay, if I'm going to have two more chapters up by tonight, I better stop playing ninja gaiden XD Sorry for being a newb Ryu,I let you get uor ass kicked so many times _TT.TT_

I don't know if guys have been waiting or not butahemHERE IS THE FESTIVAL CHAPTER!!XD.

--

Kasumi was actually glad that she decided to by a kimono. Yeah it was a little pricy but if she didn't she would have felt left out. It seemed like every girl in the city prepared specially for the night's events.

The four of them simply walked around enjoying the sights of the festival.

"Well when do ceremonies start?" Lei Fang asked.

"At midnight."Ryu replied.

"That does give us awhile...Hey do we wanna split up?Iv'e spent all day with Kasumi now it's one of your guy's turns!"

Without giving them a chance to choose partners like a normal person would, Lei Fang automatically grabbbed Jan Lee's arm.  
"C'mon lets go!"

"_Lei Fang, you did that on purpose..."_Kasumi thought to herself. She had a hard time looking at Ryu in the eye, but somehow she managed to stay by him.

"I'm afraid that I have forgotten how to enjoy myself " Kasumi laughed.

"Don't say that. I'm srue you'll have a great time tonight."

"I can't help but be a little nervous. I feel like someone is watching us you know."

"It's okay. No one would attack you in front of all these people unless it was an assassin, and I know your more careful then that."

They stopped talking and continued their walk around the festival. After breaking the atmosphereic ice, they stopped at a game stand. It was one of the pop gun target games.

"Care to give it a try young sir?" The runner asked.

"Sure...but instead of your little gun may I use this?" Ryu asked holdin a single pack of chopsticks.

"Heh, sure if you think you can hit it." The man teased.

Kasumi laughed."_He obviously has no idea what Ryu really is"_She said to herself.

Sure enough, He hit a bull's eye, and even got both sticks half way through te target.

"Wow that's one hell of an arm you got there. Here you go."The man said. He handed Ryu a medium sized brown stuffed bear.

"For you." He said handing over to Kasumi.

Her cheeks were now the color of cherries.

"Thank you...you didn't have to..."

"That's okay. "

So while holding the thrid member of their party Kasumi and Ryu sat down on the hill and waited for Lei Fang and Jan Lee to meet up with them to watch the ceremony initiations.

"They sure are late."Kasumi said.

"Yeah. They probably got lost."

Kasumi couldn't help but stare at the star littered sky.

"Why is it that they call this the star festival?" She asked.

" Well the founders of the village were a man and woman who got married on this night back in ancient times. I guess we are celebrating not only their who knows what number of anniverseries, but also the creation of this village"

"I see."

The silence between the two was akward."

"I wish...Hayate could see the sky like this."

Ryu was surprised to here her say such a thing. It was almost a hurtful conclusion to come to, but all she wanted was to be with her brother. Before he knew it, Ryu was watching silver tears stream down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they wouldn't stop.

"I-I wish he was here."She sobbed. Ryu didn't know wha telese to do, except put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. After that, he gently pulled her into an embrace.

"_It's been awhile since you cried...hasn't it?"_

-

damn that's a short chapter...but oh well your getting one mor today XD

I felt that was an appropriate palce to end it.

with love always, LoMXD


	7. Chapter 7

ugh I got up super early this morning just to play ninja gaiden DX oh well, I got a lot done. anyway here is chapter 6.

-

Once she had caught onto herself, Kasumi gently pulled away from Ryu's embrace.

"Thank you. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"Hey you guys! Sorry we're late!" Lei Fang interrupted. Ryu and Kasumi turned away from each other as quickly as possible to avoid leading the other two on.

"What were you guys doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Just trying out some of the games."

Kasumi notice that wrapped lovingly in Lei Fangs arms was a white stuffed bunny the same size as the bear that Ryu got her. It's bore a cartoon-like expression, black eyes with a "W" Shaped mouth.

"Look Kasumi isn't it cute! Jan Lee got it for me!" Lei fang said holding the doll to Kasumi's face.

"It is cute."

Lei Just smiled a response back.

"Should we head back to the temple? They'll be starting soon." Jan Lee said.

"Yeah Let's go."

People tosse their coins in the box, and prayed. For luck, health, or love. It didn't matter. Kasumi simply prayed to be with her brother again. She prayed as long as she could.

"Well, that was fast. What next?" Lei Fang asked.

"Well, we could stick around for the fireworks" Kasumi suggested.

"yeah! that sounds like a great idea."

They returned to the hill they were sitting at prior to their short rituals. The grass was a bit chilly to sit on, but Kasumi didn't mind it. It actually felt good since the Kimono kept her over heated.

"This is so much fun" She said turning to face Ryu.

"That's good. I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

She smiled at him before turning back to Lei Fang.

"Hey. So how did it go with Ryu ?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We left you guys alone for two hours and you didn't do anything?"

"W-what?! You can't expect me to do that!"

"Well I imagined that this would be like your first date."

"Don't say that! He's my brothers best friend! that would be weird!"

"Hey you two, why don't you guys quit mumbling and join us" Jann Lee said. His voice breaking into their conversation was enough to make them flinch. _"I hope to god he didn't hear us"_ Kasumi thought to herself. Lei Fang simply jumped up.

"I was fixing something with her hair!" She lied.

"It looks fine. "Ryu said.

So They all sat closer together, and watched the fireworks burst to life in the sky.

The reflection of the colors didn't stop Kasumi from staring deep into Ryu's green eyes. He didn't seem to notice.

"Wow that was so much fun!" Lei Fang said as she stretched her arms up.

"Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?"Ryu asked.

"Yeah. We're at a small inn by northern gate." Jan Lee replied.

"Alright then. When do you guys plan on leaving?"

"Who knows. She's the one directing this little sight seeing trip not me"

"Then why did you agree to come with her?"

"Like I said, who knows."

Jan Lee and Lei Fang split form the two once they reached Ryu's home. Kasumi enjoyed it, but she was eager to get into something a little more comfortable.

"Thank you for everything. Letting us go together, and for inviting them too." She said to Ryu as she slid open her door.

"I'm glad you were having fun. Actually, I wasn't planning on inviting Lei Fang but when I heard she was already in Japan I thought that would be easier on you"

"Well, I jsut hope you enjoyed yourself too."

"Yeah. I liked it. Normally I don't participate in village events like that." He turned down the hallway to his room.

"Umm Ryu..."

"Yes?"

"...Good night."

"Good night Kasumi"

The weather seemed to change quickly. Instead of warm sunlight and a blue sky, the new day brought only gray skies and chill. Kasumi still made it a point to do a little house work. She felt it was only way to repay Ryu for his kindness. Honestly she enjoyed it. Being on the run all the time, she never had to wash dishes or water gardens. The chores gave her time to think, something she didn't have to often. Once everything that could be done was done though, she was once again faced with uneasy feelings. It would be awhile before he got back from the shop. During that time, anyone could easily slip into the area. She was somewhat afraid, not for her own sake. No she could easily defeat Ayane or even Hayate if she had to, but their was no telliong how angry they would be with Ryu if t hey discovered that he was hiding her from them.

"Maybe I'll go for a walk." She told herself.

"I thought something was fishy. Normally Ryu doesn't go to festivals."A voice echoed. Quickly Kasumi turned around and just as she feared, Ayane stood before her.

"You never change. Bothering people with your pettiness."

-

I volunteered at work last night so I couldn't get anything done. But as I was washing blenders and spades(I work at a cold stone creamery) I thought of some great dialog for a later part. So no this hasn't slipped from my mind just yet. It'll only get better.

With love always,

LoMXD

(Gamertage: NeonGenesis101, let me know if you ever wanna play halo or sometihng XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. The reaction I got from Ayane's sudden appearance was stunning, I honestly thought people saw it coming XD well any way I''m taking on more hours at work ( to buy ninja gaiden and ninja gaiden black) but I will do my best to provide at least one chapter a day. Here is chapter 8

-

She was frozen. Ayane's entrance took her off guard completely.

"Why didn't you jsut move along I wonder" Ayane said. Kasumi was sure not to take her eyes off her for one second. Doing that could easily result in her death.

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave Ryu out of this. I didn't force him to help me."

"Of I think you did. Otherwise you would have been long gone by now. Though of all people to bother, you chose master Ryu."

Kasumi had no idea what to say in response. It may have been true that she was relying on Ryu too much, but she knew that she was convinced that she was no bother, for the most part.

" Don't forget that he is more of an ally to the mugen tenshin. Our enemy, is by fate, his enemy."

Kasumi finally let the pressure valve break. She couldn't help but raise her voice in retaliation.

"You can't say that for him! Hayabusa has helped me greatly on more then one occasion! Just because he's Hayate's friend doesn't mean he'll betray my trust!"

"I can't say that there is any trust left in you. Or in him for that matter."

Once again, Ayane had Kasumi paused.

"Don't you remember, he had orders to kill you during the second Dead or Alive tournament. You can't possibly think that Hayate's lifted those from him."

Kasumi clenched her fist.

"Are just here to step on me again? You've taken everything from me. My brother, my family. What more do you want?" She said looking down at the ground.

"I won't be satisfied till your on your knees begging our father for forgiveness, before he cuts you down."

In the blink of an eye , Ayane lunged at Kasumi bearing a closed fist, and a dagger in the other. Quickly looking back up, Kasumi dodged the sudden attack, and quickl took her defenseive stance.

"I'm not going to give in. I will find my own happiness, even if the Mugen tenshin clan is out to silence me."

"Heh, you broke our code of honor, do you honestly believe that your allowed happiness?"

"I don't doubt it at all."

"Well, I can assure you , Master Ryu isn't part of your little dream"

Kicking up leaves as she stepped, Kasumi lashed one hand out like a sword as Ayane came at her again.

Strands of Ayane's lavender hair blew away in a breeze created by the strike."_Dammit. She's fast"_ She cursed.

Kasumi quickly turned around again, not willing to leave an opening to her enemy.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you." Kasumi said. Ayane clenched her teeth and this time came at Kasumi even faster. Having to block her fast kicks didn't give Kasumi an opening until she was truck to the ground. Quickly she drug her foot along until it caused Ayane to fall.

"I honestly don't want to fight you. Then Hayate would be upset with me."

Ayane drew three kunai and quickly sent them at Kasumi. Seeing as her wounded arm was aching she had no choice but to dodge them which wasted her energy and also gave Ayane an opening.

Just as she was about to strike, a sharp whistle caught her attention. Ayane stood up strait and looked at the mountains n the distantce.

"You lucked out today. If Hayate didn't want to, I would kill you myself."

In a cloud of smoke, Ayane vanished. _"I never said...Ryu made me happy..."_

When Ryu got home from working at his shop, he was surprised to see that Kasumi was sleeping at the table. _"She probably got bored."_ He thought to himself.

A note lay on the table, written in sloppy Japanese on pink stationary.

Hayabusa,

We stopped by but Kasumi was really shaken up. Jan Lee and I will be back later.

Bye Bye,

Lei Fang.

_"Shaken up? Did someone come here while I was gone?"_

He carefully examined Kasumi's arm. It looked like it had been put under a tremendous amount of stress. The area around was stitches themselves was red with irritation. and it even looked a little bruised."_Blocking maybe...so she was attacked."_ He thought. As he stepped outside, he couldn't help but feel anger fester inside of him. The more he thought about it, the more cruel he depicted the Mugen Tenshin to be. Even his friend Hayate,"_She left the village to help you didn't she? To see why you lost your memory...and yet this life is what she gets in return...how unjust"_

When he turned back inside, he put a blanket over Kasumi's shoulders, and sat down across from her. He simply stared at her. Hoping she was happy in her dreams, if no where else.

--

Man I work at eleven this morning and I had to close last night. I'm beat --

anyway, I'll have the next one up as soon as possible, but for now...hmmm breakfastdrools

loves as always,

LoMXD


	9. Chapter 9

Man I'm sorry that I haven't updated . I skipped work because of an anime club that I run. so that kinda has my time taken.

--

The pain in Kasumi's arm was just to great to allow her a full nights sleep. Instead she just stared out the window in the dining room. "_Why am I so bothered by what Ayane told me? I know that if it came down to it, Ryu would probably defend me from the Mugen tenshin."_ She thought to herself . She couldn't stand the pain in her arm any longer and got up to the wash room. Carefully she ran cold water over the stitches. It seemed to freeze away the pain.

"Is your arm bothering you?"

She didn't even look to see who was talking to her. She knew that it was Ryu.

"Just a little." She responded. For some reason she knew she didn't have to tell him about Ayane's visit. He probably...no, he already knew.

"I shouldn't stay here any longer. If Hayate knew that you were shielding me..."

"I'm not worried about my friendship with your brother. Your life is in danger."

"You've done so much for me. I couldn't possibly ruin your friendship with him."

"I've got plenty of other friends."

Kasumi couldn't find a hole through his reasoning so she thought it best to remain silent. Ryu walked into the bathroom and took a brown glass bottle and gauze from the cabinet. He kneeled before her.

"This may sting."

It's true that it did , but she didn't care. Once again, his touch made her feel uneasy, but in an almost good way. He was both gentle but firm. A strange desire burned inside of her. His eyes seemed to paralyze her every time she gazed into them. A slight chill of pleasure jet down her spine.

"I can't say, that I don't want to stay though..."

He looked up at her, as if wanting her to elaborate.

"I mean, the festival, fishing and hiking, just being with you was so much fun. I don't ever want it to stop."

"Maybe I'll try explaining the situation to your brother."

"You don't have to do that ..."

"You broke the mugen tenshin code in order to help your brother. It's wrong for them to treat you that way and you know it."

"I...guess so."

"If I talk to him, maybe He'll listen"

"You and Hayate have been friends for a long time. Please don't risk that for my sake..."

She was thrown off, when his warm gentle hand grazed across her cheek into a comforting caress.

"It's strange, but I find myself wanting to. "

Her heart rushed and it was as if it was as confused as she was. Like instead of sending blood to her body , it rushed it to her cheeks. It would certainly explain the cherry red on her face. _"His hands are so...soft...gentle..."_

A sudden knock on the door broke the two out of the trance.

"Hey open up."

Ryu looked at Kasumi.

"Don't worry, It's Jan Lee."

He got up and left the bathroom. Kasumi tracing her cheek with her finger tips. The feeling of his touch still lingered deep in her skin.

"So you feel better Kasumi?" Lei Fang asked. Kasumi nodded.

"After some sleep I feel much better." She said.

"That's good. I'm relieved."

At the other side of the living room, Jan Lee and Ryu sat down and talked quietly to keep the other two away.

"So I found out what the Mugen Tenshin clan has been up to. They are marrying off one of their daughters."

"To who?" Ryu asked.

"Dunno. but if it's an enemy of Kasumi or ally to the Hayabusa, you two are both in trouble."

"How would my clan fit into this?"

"If the groom is ally to your family, they might use the marriage to pit you against Kasumi."

"I won't let them use me like that. There was a time where I could protect her before her brother's very eyes, and I refuse to let anything change that."

"Maybe so, but I can't say she feels the same way."

"Off the subject but why don't you two stay here tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"There is a good chance that you were followed here. I'll send a decoy to make it look like you left."

"Sure. Whatever works for you."

"Admit it, you don't want to put Lei Fang in any danger."

"I admit it."

So after explaining the situation to Lei Fang, she was shuffled into Kasumi's room.

"Ya know, I didn't expect this guy to have more then one guest futon." She laughed.

"I didn't think about that."

"well please do , I mean c'mon the guy works all of his little ninja expeditions alone, he lives alone in these mountains, what guests could he possibly have, when so far away from home?"

"He's just...considerate."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sure he wants to be ready for that one person who needs refuge...I know he was for me."

"Really? Well, two futons...that still baffles me."

"Who knows, maybe Ayane and Hayate used these before."

"Maybe, but they seem too close to want to be here together."

"In Ryu's house?"

"Maybe."

Lei Fang let her long dark hair fall down her back. It waved slightly because of the braids. Kasumi simply laid back and stared at the cieling.

"Hey Kasumi..."

"Yeah?"

"How does Hayabusa make you feel?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well when you look at him you just...you know, stare a lot."

"I'll leave that answer up to you"

_Actually, I think I'm in love with him"_

-

you know, in some chapter of my guilty gear fanfiction(embracing ignorace)

I ended the chater with a similiar self-confession. XD

sorry if I haven't updated inawhile. A storm knocked out my internet and I am going to my dad's where, thetre is probably no internets. but hey, I'kll still be writing a lot, so expect a helluva lot of chapterse up soon XD


	10. Chapter 10

okay, here I am in the asshole of wyoming, it's 10:03 in the morning. I got 4 hours of sleep XD

Here is chapter 10!

--

It was strange going to bed again, but Kasumi managed to get some decent amounts of sleep. Lei Fang was sleeping like a baby by the time Kasumi forced herself to sit up. The rest of the house was quiet too, so she assumed either the boys were out, or they were still asleep too. She couldn't stand being lazy any longer, so she got dressed and headed outside for some crisp morning air. It smelled faintly of rain, and grey clouds were looming in the distance. _"It's probably going to rain today"_ She told herself. Another thought came to mind. This moment would be the perfect opportunity for her to leave. Something in the back of her mind kept her from taking the first step from the road. Someone kept her. "_Ryu"_

She headed back into the house and peered in her room, Lei Fang was gone.

"Don't tell me your always up this early" Someone said. Kasumi looked up to see her Missing roomate , rubbing her eyes before her.

"I slept a lot yesterday so it's only natural that I wake up early today...are Jan Lee and-"

Lei Fang silenced her by raising her hand.

"They are both gone. I imagine theyleft pretty early too. Anyway Ryu left a note"

_Kasumi and Lei Fang,_

_Jan Lee and I went out , we will be back before sunset. If not, go to the shrine on Yamada road and wait there. _

_Hayabusa._

"I have no idea what they could be up to, nor do I know where Yamada road is." Lei Fang groaned

"It's in the mountains. The shrine is nothing more then an offering statue but it's an area meant to be safe for travellers. We passed it on our way to the river."

"I hope everything is okay."

Kasumi didn't want to frighten Lei Fang, but she knew he would tell them to leave the area if there was a possibility that they could be put in serious danger.

"We'll need to be careful." She warned.

So the two spent their very quiet day inside the house. washing dishes and their futons. After all the cleaning was done they simply sat at the table in anticipation.

Kasumi simply stare at his note, feeling the sunlight fade away into the night air on her skin.

"It's getting late...what should we do?" Lei Fang asked.

"I really wish I knew what tey were up to. If they are in trouble then we should go help them."

"We should just follow their orders...Shall we go?"

They slipped through the back door into the shadow of the mountain. The trees loomed over them in an eerie fashion. The moonlight cast blue shadows of the branches on their faces. Kasumi made sure they stayed away from the road. "_That could be what they want"_ . She was glad that Lei Fang was being cautious. They both made sure they moved swift and silently. She was worried about Ryu, but she knew that Lei Fang was her responsibility, and personally, she did not want to die by Jan Lee's hand should something have happened to her.

"Are you okay back there?" Kasumi whispered. Lei Fang nodded slightly. They both kept moving. Kasumi listened arefully into the moonlit void, trying to focius in on any footsteps of some sort. Nothing._"Maybe we aren't being followed after all." _ Kasumi thought. She let her fingers grace the hilt of her sword. She looked at Lei Fang, and just by their stares, they confirmed on a decision. They both broke out into a swift run. Kasumi's eyes were soon able to trace the shadows catching up beside them. "_They are-!"_ Her thoughts were stopped when She had to dodge four shuriken that came hurling in her direction. The moonlight that reflected from their silver surfaces made them easy to see. She was forced to look back at Lei Fang. She had easily smashed one of their foes against one of the mountains sturdy trees. It was good that she didn't hesitate to fight.

"Kasumi ! Go on ahead!" Lei Fang called out.

"No I'm not leaving you behind." Kasumi yelled. She smashed the back end of her blade into the stomach of one of their pursuers, knocking him cold to the ground.

_"Please let Ryu and Jan Lee be safe"_ She thought. Grabbing Lei Fangs wrist the two darted out of the forest olnto the main road. Then it was as if, nothing had followed them at all. The sounds of battle were muffled away by the echo of the trees, rustling in the wind.

Lei Fang was desparetly trying to catch her breath.

"D-do you-think we're good?" She gasped.

"Yeah I think we are fine." Kasumi responded.

Lei Fang scowled in jealously at the fact that Kasumi had already recovered. She still seemed to be a little on edge, as she was scannign the area around them rather carefully.

"I really hope those two are okay."

"It's no use. We have no choice but to go find them."

"W-What! We don't even have a lead as to where they might be!" Lei Fang protested.

"Maybe not. But I know where we can get one."

"Where?"

"The old man that Ryu is good friends with. He might be down at the antique shop."

"Let's stick to the main road then. No one will attack us if other people are around."

So they decended the mountain, fearing for the lives of the two dearest. Lurking in the shadows, a gentle wind followed the two. His amber eyes traced every footstep made.

_"Kasumi..what exactly do you have planned for Hayabusa?"_

--

Betcha can't guess who the new guy is!! XD ugh, there is nothing to do here at my dad's place. I bought two more books because I finished the Odessy andd When we were romans. On top of that, I have a lot of Writer's club deadlines to make. Maybe I've been spending my time wrong XD

with love always,

LoMXD


	11. Chapter 11

Okay chapter 11. Hopefully I'll get to that dialouge I was bragging about soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this story cuz I love writing it.

--

The city seemed just as bustling as it did during the festival. Kasumi and Lei Fang were still very cautious. Lei Fang was more than Kasumi. Kasumi's mind was swarming with questions.Where was Ryu? Were he and Jan Lee safe? Why did they leave in the first place? None of these questions were answered by thought alone. Soon they found themseleves on the door step of the old curio shop.

"Muramasa! Old man Muramasa are you there!" Kasumi hollered as she knocked on the door. The old man opened the door, a worried looked loomed on hids grey eyes.

"I have been expecting you. Please come in." He led the two girls in and made sure no one outside of the door was watching, before baring it shut tightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour but-" Kasumi started.

She stopped when she noticed how sad the old man looked.

"Did, something happen to R-Ryu?" She asked. She felt a lump in her throat rise up.

"He was here. Along wiith another young man. "

"Are they okay!?"Lei Fang blurted.

Muramasa turned his back to them and started rumiging through his book shelf.

"Ryu told asked me to give this to you should you come by."

The old man handed here a folded peice of paper and a small satchel bag. Quickly unfolding the paper. She noticed the thin lines running in all directions on the paper.

"A map?"

"It's a map to the Hayabusa village. Ryu wants you to take refuge there until he returns."

"Returns!? Just where did those two go!" Lei Fang asked.

"Apparently, Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin came. I imagine that Ryu went to see him to buy you time to escape."

Kasumi suddenly felt a run of fear go down her spine. _"What? He went to see brother?"_ She thought to herself.

"Kasumi...we should go. Ryu would want us to get moving." Lei Fang urged.

"No. I'm not leaving here without him. He's in danger because he's sheltered me."

"You seriously think Hayate would hurt him?"

She felt unsure of admitting it, but Hayate didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would actually hurt his best friend even if he got mad. But if Ayane was there, then maybe...no Ayane really looked up to Ryu. There was no way on earth that Ayane would ever hurt him.

"I think you two are the ones in the most danger." Muramasa said. Kasumi couldn't stand the thought of leaving Ryu to face the two alone.

"Lei Fang...do you think you can make it to Hisida village alone?"

"Yeah. that's not a long way from here. I'm sure I can do. Just make sure Jan Lee gets there safe to okay."

Kasumi headed for the door but her hand stopped on the door knob.

"Are you afraid?" Muramasa asked.

"Could you...possibly guide Lei Fang to Hishida?"

"Of course. I'm sure Ryu would ask the same thing of me."

Kasumi smiled befored going out the door.

The sky was dark with the itention of rain. Ryu stood in the clearing of the cherry blossom forest, waiting for Hayate to show. "_I wonder what he needed to meet about"_ He thought to himself . He felt no strange.aura around the area. In a swirl of the blossoms, Hayate appeared before him.

"It's good to know that you are doing well...Ryu."

"Hayate. Is there something you need? It's not like you to be so abrupt"

"Ayane told me that Kasumi has been staying with you for a couple days now."

"You can't expect me to turn her away just because she is your enemy."

"Do you realize what she has done to the mugen tenshin? She broke the code that she swore to when she was born."

"She did it to help you."

Hayate suddenly grew very stern. His eyes burned with a slight fury.

"How is it that you let her pass you in the second tournament? Didn't I give you orders to not let her live?"

"Don't think I am like your assassins. Even If I did kill her, what makes you think that that would end the heir problems to your clan?"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Your going to try to marry Ayane off aren't you?"

"She was going to take kasumi's place entirely, however code won't allow that. But this goes a lot further then just her. Belive it or not, the Hayabusa clan involved as well."

Ryu was caught off guard."_What? How are we-..."_

"Your father thinks it's about time to start thinking about the next heir to the dragon clan."

"Marrying me to Ayane? Is that how your going to pit me against Kasumi?"

"Oh so you oppose?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that Kasumi and I-"

Something shifted inthe the forest, and Ryu immidietely grew aware that they were being watched.

"It looks like we have nothing more to say here." Hayate said. Makingg a single hand sign, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Ryu immidietly started walking through the forest in hopes of catching ther person who had been so rudely eavesdropping on their conversation. Whenthe cherry blossoms kicked up Ryu saw ther person before them, and grabbed their wrist before the could turn away. Her brown haird settled with the cherry blossoms around them.

"Kasumi?!"

-

I can't wait Till I can get Ayane back into this. But for now, I have to try and live another 5 days without palying nija gaiden...but I'm co close to the end!!arrrrggghhhh!!


	12. Chapter 12

I am so pissed, I had this chapter finished when I was still in Moorcroft, but my stupid sister deleted it from my USB drive. I am so mad . because of that, I have to make you guys wait. I'm

sorry.

I would like to give a thank you shout out to jcfighter and La Mariposa for their wonderful reviews. I have never felt so heart warmed at writing on. Thanks you two X/D

--

The night air was cold and still. Ryu held firmly on to Kasumi's wrist, but for some unknown reason she refused to turn around and face him.

"Let me go"She asked. Her voice shook, and she sounded like she was on the virge of crying.

" so you heard."

"I heard Everything.."

"Kasumi Listen to me-" Ry started.

"No I won't! I don't know why I didn't see it, Your being used by Hayate and I am being used by you!" She yelled. Ryu could barely see the tears treaming down the side of her face.

"Kasumi just-"

"Let go of me! I don't want to look at you anymore!"

Ryu didn't know why but those words forced him to let go of her wrist. Without even turning around, she ran deep into the darkness

She ran as far as the road before stopping to catch her breath. The tears on her chilled her cheek against the wind. Her thoughts were just rushing throiugh her head. She longed for the comfort of his gaze. But she felt scared, and insecure about everything that she desired. "_I have to find. Lei Fang."_ She thought to herself. No matter what happened next, Kasumi knew she would have to start there. Getting Lei Fang to the Hayabusa village safely."_Hayabusa..."_. She shook the name out of her head before taking the first step.

Ryu wandered through the forest. Kasumi's last words to him echoed in his mind. "_ I hope she's okay."_ He thought to himself. He wanted to see her, and make things strait. He wante to hold her hand, stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Jan Lee, we need to get moving." Ryu said. Like a shadow , Jan Lee emerged from the darkness of the wood.

"Where to?"

"The Hayabusa village. Lei Fang will be there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kasumi would have one to Muramasa, and I told him to give them directions, if not guide them to my home. That's probably the only place where they'll be safe."

"If you say so."

"I'm sorry if I got you involved."

"If you say so." Jan Lee replied with a smirk.

Kasumi caught up with the two easily. Lei Fang looked worried when she saw Kasumi's condition.

"Did something happen?"

"N-no. Ryu said that he would meet us at the Hayabusa village so you can get back with Jan Lee."

"Okay. We should get moving then." Lei Fang urged. She took a step to Muramasa.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Anytime you are."

The three set off with Kasumi trailing behind. Even it looked like she was enjoying the scenery, she was lost in the whirlpool of her own mind. "_I hope he's okay."_ She thought to herself. Thinking about him more and more, Kasumi realized that she had no right to be upset with him without listening to him. The guilt rose up to her and stuck to her mind. The feeling of his hand against her cheek, the sound of her voice. Somehow , as she recollected those wonderful sensations, at those events, her shape was replaced with a twisted form of one she recognized. The sound of her own voicec was replaced by the cold voice of someone telling her "Why should you care? you abandoned your village" Only this time, it said his name.

_"Ryu"_. A rush came at her. An unpleasant one. The strange eyes eyes pierced at her own. And his. The feeling of his warmth was sapped away from her skin. Instead, she felt pain.

"_Ryu"._ Her head span the images into a haze of lavender. The scent of perfume lingered around her, drenching the fresh air in an ugly stench. One she was all to familiar with."_Ayane..."_

"_Ryu."_ Kasumi felt her knees collapse beneath her. She choked on the lump building up in her own throat. As she fell , she tried her best to keep the contents of her stomach down, but the stench or the lavender perfume was to sickening and the soil was soon defiled by her vomit.

"Kasumi! Are you okay?!" Lei Fang said. She ran to Kasumi and put her arm over her shoulder and helped her to her feet. Muramasa turned back to aid them in whatever way her could.

"I shouldn't have said that to him. That was awful. What an awful thing to say." Kasumi whispered. Tears were once again running down her cheek.

" What? What happened?"

"I told him I didn't want to see him again. but-but that's n-not true. I want him here. I need him here."

Lei Fang didn't know what to say, so she desperately looked at Muramasa for help. They sat Kasumi down and the old man fished a cantine from his pack.

"My dear, everything is going to be okay. We'll get to the village safely and you'll see Ryu again. Everything is going to be okay." He said cracking a gentle smile so heart warming that Kasumi couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you."

_"I'll see him again...and tell him how I really feel."_

-

ugh so hard to type this without stopping, Especially when there is a new episode of Law and order : SVU on . I overcame that and got it done, now toss something more challenging and I guaruntee that I can type a chapter through that too. XD

Lots of love as always,

LoMXD


	13. Chapter 13

okay. I didn't think I would find an android movie as entertaining as android apocolypse. I'm thinking of writing a GITS adaptation where Proto ( my little prisoner from gits X/D) is the main android. Tell me what you think XD. Here is chater 13 of this twisted little tale. By the way I added some oc's just for the sole purpose of giving Kasumi something to do. Plus I wanted to create something for the story too XD

--

Finally, the dragon tower loomed into view.

"Wow. It's so big..." Kasumi muttered.

"This village is home to all of the dragon ninja. All of them related to Ryu in some way. The clan itself is ruled by his father." Muramasa said as he took a step ahead."_I can see why he would want Ryu to marry the female heir of the mugen tenshin...that would make one powerful alliance"_ Kasumi thought. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had no right to get upset with Ryu, because she had no idea of what was really going on. And that made her feel even more guilty than she already had. "_I should have listened to him..."_ The very thought of those words made her clench her fist in anger.

"Let's keep moving. We can make it there by midday." Kasumi urged. Lei Fang couldn't help but smile at Kasumi's determination. She could tell that she wanted to see things set strait. Kasumi could feel the physical fatigue setting in. Even Muramasa wasn't moving as fast as she was.

"I'm sorry if I am being hasty." She apologized. Despite that, Kasumi still refused to slow down. With every step she took, she could feel herself getting closer to Ryu. To his gaze, his smile, his warm touch. _"What if he isn't there yet? What will we do until then?"_ . She hated to admit it, but she was somewhat scared to meet Ryu's father. So many years of isolation put a damper on her people skills. "_It doesn't matter. If I can just talk to Ryu again. That's all that counts right now"_ . Lei Fang didn't seem worried at all. In fact she seemed to be enjoying the trip. As if the detour was tossed into her little excursion of Japan.

"Aren't yopu worried about Jan Lee at all?" Kasumi asked with a slight chuckle. Lei Fang turned to face her with a coy smile.

"Not really. Even if they ran into people from the whatever-it's- called clan , I'm sure that Jan Lee would be able to handle them. Besides, no one said they would pick a fight. Stop worrying so much about that."

"Yeah. Your right..."

The gate to the Hayabusa village was breath taking. Red pillars decorated by dragons running up both sides in a spiral. Of course, the snake-like eyes of the guards was something else to.

"Muramasa. It's good to see you again. What brings you to the Hayabusa village?" One asked. Muramasa approached the two and withdrew Ryu's note from his pocket.

"I was asked to escort these two to safety. Ryu said he will be arriving here sometime soon as well. Is Joe in by any chance?"

"Yes he is..but I think he's in the shrine right now. If you'd like, I'll take you all to the guest house."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Kasumi couldn't help but observe the village as they walked through it .Trees hanged over the tall stone walls, and few people were enjoying the morning sun. Some children ran around the dirt yards kickikng a ball around or tossing paper shuriken. Others sparred against each other in efforts of improving their martial arts skill.

Upon a stair case, they were met with grave stones and markers that were hugged by ground covering shrubs. Kasumi couldn't help but stare at a peculiar stone. It's pentagon shape, set it out from other stones.

"_Kureha."_ was what the stone read. "_I wonder what kind of person she was"_

The guest house itself was a nice size, but Kasumi found it impossible to get comfortable. Lei Fang seemed to be the same way.

"Feel free to walk around the village a bit. These people are actually really friendly. " Muramasa said. Kasumi took him up on that offer and stepped out onto the door step. She found it impossible to relax knowing that she would have to meet Ryu again. She knew she had to apologize somehow, but now that that moment drew near, she felt herself getting nervous. She soon found herself carelessly strolling through the village, in a shy meager manner. People who passed by her bowed their head in greeting. Some of the children waved hello. Kasumi felt as if she was being molded into a family member just by being there.

She looked upon a group of boys and girls, no older than she was, sparring in a dirt yard. "_I've seen that style before."_ She told herself. It didn't take her long to recognize it as the same style that Ryu used. Without moving from the shade of the trees, Kasumi watched them fight. They stopped right before the final blow before getting up and thanking each other for the battle. One of the girls, suddenly looked surprised, but she slowly turned her headin Kasumi's direction.

"Hello. Did we put on a good show for you?" The girl said with a smile.

"It was very enjoyable to watch thank you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to observe so rudely." Kasumi said. Her cheeks flared a bit.

The girl let out a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. If you stranger were let through the gates then we consider you a friend. Come sit with us for a bit." She urged.

"M-my name is Kasumi and you are?"

" Miaka. It's nice to meet you."

Kasumi noticed that most of the people Miaka had been sparing with were all boys.

"Are you training to be a shinobi?" Kasumi asked. Miaka reluctantly shook her head.

"My father taught me the Clan Ninjutsu as self defense, but inly the boys can go out on assignments and such. I could only really put my shinobi arts to use if the village was attacked."

"In my clan both boys and girls are taught all of the shinobi arts. and at a very young age to."

"Clan? Then your a shinobi?"

"Yes. The mugen tenshin."

"Mugen Tenshin?! You wouldn't happen to be related to Ms. Ayane then would you?"

"She's my half sister."

"Ugh. I can't stand the fact that someone as great as Master Ryu would have to marry someone like her. Whenever she visits the village she always acts kinda cold and mean to the younger kids. She's to strict on everything."

"I wasn't aware that she came here on her own."

"Sometimes she would take care of Joe when he was injured, but that was only during times of extreme crisis."

"Did Mr. Hayabusa encourage the marriage?"

Miaka shook her head and leaned back on her hands readying herself for an explanation.

" Not really. I heard that is was mostly persuasive talk from the leaders of the Mugen Tenshin. They said that since clans like the black spider clan are getting stronger, that maybe an allience stronger then some treaty would do both of us some good. Though why they would offer a half duaghter and not the oldest son, I wouldn't know. I honestly don't think there is a single girl in this village that doesn't have eyes for Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin clan."

"Hayate? Really. Do you like him?" Kasumi teased. Miaka didn't even seem to blush.

"A little. He's good looking and all, but he's just a little...difficult to talk to. I've only met him a couple times. But he seems like a nice guy."

Kasumi did consider the thought of Hayate outside of their situation. He was always a nice guy. Whether it was with kids are with the girls of the village.

"He's actually my older brother." Kasumi said.

"I could tell. You look a lot like him."

The bell of the village suddenly broke into a heartbeat rythem.

"Hey someone's here." Miaka said. She got up from her seat.

"Who do you think it could be."

"It's probably Master Ryu."

_"Ryu could be here?"_ Kasumi followed Miaka and her friends to the gate where she met up with Lei Fang and Muramasa.

-

Man, what a week. I'm glad I'm home. I can't wait to beat Ninja Gaiden XD

By the way, If you ever wanna chat about anything like oh lets say anime , video games, ...RyuxKasumi cuteness, just let me know. I'm on msn alot too XD

my xbox Live tag: NeonGenesis101 ( I share with my twin so be wary XD)

with love always,

LoMXD


	14. Chapter 14

okay. I haven't updated in awhile, but after playing a few rounds of doa 4 and re-reading the entire thing, I feel awful for not updating for almost an entire year.

Chapter 14

Kasumi's heart was pounding as she watched people swarm around the village entrance. She wanted with all her heart, to shove past them , to see if it was really Ryu approaching the village. But at the same time, she felt terrified. Her feet were like blocks of concrete, forcing her to stay put. Lei Fang noticed her worried face, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. " She said. Kasumi took a deep breath, followed by a small step forward. Her hands threatened to start shaking, so she clenched them tightly as she continued to make her way to the back of the crowd.

"Excuse me" She said politely as she moved past people. Before she knew it, she stood almost at the front of the crowd. She could make out the figure of a man coming up the hill. Another stood beside him. The first one she saw was clad in black, the other in obsidian and orange. "_It's them!" _ Kasumi thought. Despite the nervous knot in her stomach , she couldn't help but smile. She was so overjoyed to see him. She had to resist the urge of making a spectacle of running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

Instead she waited. Until they finally came to the gate. Ryu gave a curt nodded to his father. When he rose his head, he saw her. Kasumi was a little taken back by the look in his eyes: Relief. Lei Fang waved to Jan lee, who simply sighed and gave a careless wave back.

"_Everything is going to be okay"_ Kasumi reminded herself."_It's going to be okay"_ .

People gathered around him and gave their greetings. Kasumi waited patiently for the people to disperse, taking the time to carefully formulate whatever she was going to say. She tried her best to predict his response, but every time she tried she just ended up scaring herself. When finally he set his eyes on her, she felt her cheeks burn up. Her eyes immediately drifted to the ground. Her knees once again threatened to cave in beneath her.

"I'm glad that you made it here safe." He said. She felt the guilt rushing in, she had to say something. "_Now or never"_ . She forced herself to look into his forest green eyes.

"Hey...I-I'm-"She started.

"Sorry?"

Her cheeks burst into an even deeper red.

"Yes...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me not to listen to you, I was being so unfair, I'm a horrible person aren't I-"

She was taken back when Ryu silenced her with a single finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about a thing. What matters is that your safe and unharmed."

Kasumi still felt as if she was being unfair, but when she looked and Jan Lee and Lei Fang, she couldn't help but shove her worries aside for their sake.

"Ayane didn't follow you up here?" She asked as the two turned and started approaching the village.

"Not that I could see. I don't she would want to get Jan Lee involved anyway. It's one benefit of having to travel with him I guess." Ryu said. " He's actually pretty useful."

Kasumi looked once more to Lei Fang. She was smiling as she rambled about their small journey to Jan Lee, who listened intently. The expression on his face wasn't that of annoyence like he normally wore.

"He must have been really worried about her" Kasumi said. Ryu knodded.

"He was always eager to get moving, and whenever we rested, he paced. "

Kasumi let out a slight chuckle. "_He is so into her"_ She thought.

Kasumi felt that all of her problems were about to disappear, until the thought of Ayane was brought back by the man staring so admiringly at his only son : Joe Hayabusa.

woo. more people need to play doa4 online in tag team battles, thats where I get my drive to write this XD get on, maybe I'll see you around


End file.
